


Beta Dog Anniversary

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - Sex in a hot tub</p>
<p>Dave Rossi had never had this particular problem before. He wants to celebrate an anniversary with Spencer because he’s a sappy, romantic kind of guy. But he’s not sure exactly what it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Dog Anniversary

Dave Rossi had never had this particular problem before. He wants to celebrate an anniversary with Spencer because he’s a sappy, romantic kind of guy. But he’s not sure exactly what it would be. The first time they had sex? The first time they went out on a date? (Yeah, they had sex before they went out on a date, wanna make something of it?) The first time they exchanged I love yous?  When Spencer moved in?

Spencer shortly solved the issue himself on Valentine’s Day. Dave brought him his coffee in the bathroom along with a really mushy card. Spencer gave him a long kiss and says it’s a great card and he hopes they can get out to dinner tonight and that February is his favorite month because of all the holidays.

“February has the best holidays, Dave,” Spencer says earnestly. “The 5th is World Nutella Day. You may appreciate that the 25th is International Sword Swallowers Day. And the 28th is International Pancakes Day.  Additionally, February 28th was also the first time that Mudgie was willing to acknowledge me as the beta dog in the family.”

Dave raises an eyebrow at the last one. He’s all for pancakes and apparently Spencer has had some sword swallowing lessons at some point in his life, but beta dog?

“It’s true, Dave.” Hearing his name, Mudgie has joined them in the bathroom, head-butting both of them and wagging everything until Spencer quietly tells him to sit, which he immediately does. “See? Do you remember when I originally came here to visit and he wouldn’t let me go into your bedroom by myself? And wouldn’t let me feed him and growled at me? He’s over that. You’re alpha dog, I’m beta dog and he knows he’s omega dog in our little pack.”

“Hmm, so two years of your beta dog powers. I, for one, am glad we allowed you to stay.” Dave now has two weeks to set up their “Happy Beta Dog Anniversary” celebration.  Dave kisses Spencer and begins ~~plotting~~ planning.

Dave knows about a million people, give or take. Rossis and Rossi-in-laws, friends from the old neighborhood, three or four friends from two or three marriages, FBI friends from rounds one and two, publishing friends, investment friends, neighbors, lots of people.  He’s going through his list of people and matching up what he needs with who he knows.

Spencer likes the water, so vacation on the water is a must. He doesn’t like to fly; travel has to be by car, one day drive only, so maybe seven or eight hours at the most.  Neither of them like a chain hotel (too much like work) and neither want to spend their vacation being social with a B&B owner.  Of course the driving requirement means they’ll stay in the North East, so wherever they end up could be kind of chilly, but Dave’s plan includes a fireplace, hot-tub, several bottles of wine and countless sweaters and scarves. Sometimes Dave wonders how he ever gets Spencer naked, and then he remembers that the temperature in their house is kept at 75 degrees all winter.

And of course as much as he loves Mudgie and it’s Happy Beta Dog Anniversary, Mudgie won’t be coming with them. Maybe JJ will be able to baby-sit again; Henry is getting to the age where he has a good time playing with the dog and isn’t scared of him.

Things are moving along well the following week. Dave is able to borrow a friend’s vacation home on the water front in East Hampton.  His friends have met Spencer and they know he’s a little (little, ha!) phobic about cleanliness, so it’s not surprising that Dave has asked that the house be boiled before they arrive.  With just a little grumbling from Hotch, Dave has secured a four-day weekend for both of them. Mudgie will be staying at the Jareau/LaMontagne residence. 

Dave is debating what to do for a present. He’s given Spencer a lot of gifts, and unless it’s something useful like clothes, Spencer appreciates them, but thinks it’s a waste of money. Of course he thinks the clothes Dave buys for him are also a waste of money, but he’s accepted that Dave doesn’t want Spencer in thrift-store seconds. They’ve tried to reach a compromise between the $10 sweater that Spencer would pick out and the $400 sweater that catches Dave’s eye, which usually means that Spencer says no and then Dave does what he wants anyway.  

Dave would like to get something kind of special for the anniversary. He knows that Spencer won’t (for now) wear a ring, that’s been made pretty clear. He’s thinking of getting a dog tag made up that says Beta Dog, but isn’t sure Spencer would like it. It wouldn’t be any cheap thing from Pet Club or anything, Dave is thinking platinum, maybe with a diamond.  Spencer likes the silk ribbons with little bells that Dave got for him, and wears one almost all the time, so this is a possibility.

The week they’re going, Spencer is like a kid waiting for Christmas. Dave hasn’t given him details, just that they’re leaving Friday morning, pack warm clothes, and they’ll be home Monday evening.  After marriages that required cars and diamond earrings to keep things running smoothly, Dave is still amazed that something relatively easy like a long weekend away can make his partner so happy. It makes Dave want to spoil him more.

Hotch knows where they’re going, and has the address and house land line in case of emergency. Everyone has their cell numbers, of course, and instructions that no one should call unless there’s a national emergency like a zombie apocalypse.  And not even then.

Of course before they even get out of town, they get called for a case. Dave is certain this won’t ruin his plans because…well, that wouldn’t be allowed, would it? He does need a little more help and reluctantly he calls in Garcia for assistance.

His second ex-wife’s sister is an artist and she’s making a card for him. It should be at the office now, overnighted to him and he’s to send her a check once he gets it. All Garcia needs to do is to open the mailing pouch and put a check in the mail. She doesn’t need to do anything else, she doesn’t need to open the envelope and review the card and she certainly doesn’t need to call Dave and coo over how absolutely adorable it is and what a great boyfriend he is.

“Garcia, what part of ‘write and check and overnight it to Marie’ was not clear?” Dave whispers into the phone.

“It’s perfectly clear, but I knew you’d want to know that it’s just so perfect! He’s going to love it, Rossi, it’s really sweet and romantic. I have no idea what a beta dog anniversary is, but, your ex-sister-in-law is a genius.  So what else can I do to give you two the perfect vacation?” Garcia can’t stop looking at the card, purple and pink flowers painted on parchment with Happy Beta Dog Anniversary written inside. It’s so pretty.  “Do you have flowers ordered? Did you get him a present? Do you need wine or chocolates? You are getting chocolate, right, you can’t have an anniversary without chocolate.”

Actually, Dave remembered chocolates, those are ordered, but he forgot the flowers. Spencer isn’t usually a flowery sort of guy, but this is special, so maybe he should get some. God, he’s going to owe Garcia big. “Flowers would be good, Penelope. Roses, do you think?”

“Absolutely! Red, of course. Oh and some pink ones and purple ones like on the card would be good, too.  You trust me, right?” She’s already on-line looking for florists with arrangements she likes.

Trust? It’s not that black and white, but he wants flowers. “Sure, do what you think is best,” Dave says reluctantly. “Look, I have to go, thanks for this and the card. I’ll send you the address for delivery. I owe you, Princess.”

Thankfully, both for the victim count and for the anniversary, the case is closed and the team gets back Thursday night.  Dave grabs Spencer before he can agree to go out for “just one quick drink” and they get home so they can get an early start in the morning.

The ride goes smoothly, the weather is good, the roads are clear and even with lunch, it’s about seven hours on the road. When they get to the house, it’s everything that Dave hoped it would be for their vacation.  The house is built so that the living room and bedrooms face the ocean, and there’s a deck along that side with a hot tub.

And flowers. Garcia outdid herself with the flowers, there are roses everywhere. All colors except white, which makes Spencer note that white signifies purity and innocence. “I guess Garcia assumed we’re past that? I’m glad, because I intend to spend the next three days doing all the things that she assumes we do. Are we going out to dinner?” Spencer yawns and pulls his sweater over his head as he goes to the bedroom. “Dave, there’s more flowers in here! And in the bathroom, too!”

Dave hears the water running and he grabs the card he had made along with the present he got. He opens a bottle of wine and pours two glasses and carries them and the card and gift into the bedroom. By the time Spencer comes out of the bathroom, Dave is posed on the bed, wine in hand and the present on Spencer’s pillow.

“Hey, Dave,” Spencer says, as he sits on the bed and takes a drink of wine. He didn’t know a lot about wine and still doesn’t. Dave knows what he likes and makes sure that they always have bottles Spencer will like; red, not too sweet and not too dry. “This is good, thanks.  Is that a present from you on my pillow or is that part of the service here, too?”

“That’s from me, Kitten. Open your card.” Dave hasn’t been nervous up until now and he really hopes he did well with the card and gift.

Spencer opens the card and reads it and smiles at Dave. “Happy Beta Dog Anniversary? Gee, I didn’t get you anything. What’s traditional for that, bones?” He leans forward and kisses Dave carefully and Dave knows that he did a good job with the card. Spencer gets a little uncomfortable with big displays of emotion, so Dave just sits quietly and watches as he opens his gift.

“Oh my god, David! This must have cost a small fortune, it’s amazing.” It’s a book by a French poet that Spencer likes and yes, it cost a small fortune.  But again, Dave knows a guy who knows a guy.

“Do you like it? If you like it, it was worth it.” Dave sips his wine and tries not to look too smug.

Spencer puts the book and card on the table and hugs Dave, kissing him and slipping his hands under Dave’s sweater. “It’s perfect and you know it. And the card is beautiful, not sure where you got it, but it’s beautiful. And the house is perfect and the wine is perfect and…you overwhelm me sometimes.”

Okay, that’s the clue that Spencer is on overload now, Dave needs to take it down a bit. “Well, I’m stiff from driving – don’t make any cracks about that – hot tub for a few and then maybe we’ll go out to dinner?”

“Ummm, hot tub? As in a fresh, clean, filled just for us hot tub?” Spencer asks, while taking off his pants.

Dave’s a little distracted watching his lover disrobe and takes a minute to answer “Yes. Yes, of course, it’s been scrubbed and disinfected and is now clean and hot and you could perform surgery in there. Which would be weird.  So is that yes?” He’s almost finished undressing and Spencer comes over to ‘help’ which isn’t very helpful at all, since he’s kissing Dave’s neck and rubbing his ass.

“Yup, let’s go get in the hot tub then. You go first and I’ll grab the wine. Although we shouldn’t have too much because…”

Dave stops the lecture with a kiss. “Go get the wine, Doc, I’ll meet you there.”

On the way out, Dave grabs a vase of red and pink roses and takes them outside.  Okay, maybe it’s kind of hokey, or maybe it’s romantic, but Dave takes the petals off a few of the roses and floats them in the water. That’s pretty, so he does a few more. After all, the house is full of roses and the smell is a little intense. The hot tub has a small deck around it and Dave puts some towels down and sits with his feet in, waiting for Spencer.

Spencer comes out with the wine glasses refilled and hands both to Dave so he can sit next to him. “You’re a very romantic man, David. Flowers and wine and I found chocolates, too. You might get lucky, you know.” Spencer slips into the water and Dave follows. They sit next to each other and Dave turns on the jets so there are lots of bubbles. “This is good, Dave. Not sure how you got us both off work at the same time, but good job.”

“Shush, no work talk while we’re on vacation.” Dave shuts Spencer up with a kiss, which turns into a longer kiss. Spencer suddenly moves and straddles Dave’s lap and Dave can feel that he’s already hard against his stomach. “Damn, you’re easy, another of your charms.” He pulls a rose petal off Spencer’s shoulder and kisses that spot and then up his neck, and across his throat, and Spencer tilts his head back so Dave has to support him to keep him from falling back into the water.

Spencer moves one hand from the back of Dave’s neck to under the water where he grips both of their cocks together. He’s gentle as they’re in the water and they aren’t slick like they’d be with lube, but his lazy hand seems to be doing well if the way Dave is nibbling on his nipples means anything.  Dave bites down a little hard, making Spencer moan and tighten his grip on both of them.

Suddenly, Dave stands and sits Spencer on the deck with his head and back on the deck and legs in the water. Dave takes Spencer’s cock in his mouth and runs a hand over his belly and chest.

Spencer grabs Dave’s hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth, moaning as he runs his tongue around them.

Dave looks at his lover, whose eyes are shut, sucking on his fingers, cock thrusting into Dave’s mouth, while his ankles are locked around Dave’s back. He’s the most beautiful and passionate lover Dave’s ever had and he would do absolutely anything this man wants. Dave could slow down and tease a little more, but they have all weekend, so he increases his pace and adds a hum that he knows will make Spencer crazy.

“Oh, god, yes, David, that,” Spencer moans around the fingers and he thrusts a few more times and comes in Dave’s mouth. Dave supports him while he slips back into the water so they can kiss and Spencer can get his breath back.

“You’re amazing, Spencer,” Dave kisses Spencer’s shoulders and hold him while his heartbeat slows down. There are flower petals on his back and he feels Spencer pull one out of his hair.

“Pink one, pretty,” Spencer says and suddenly, he’s gone under the water and takes Dave in his mouth. It’s unexpected to say the least and he feels Spencer humming and rubbing his balls. Dave was close anyway and when Spencer just barely scrapes his teeth down his length, Dave shuts his eyes and comes with a loud groan.  A couple of seconds later, Spencer pops up and goes back to his spot on Dave’s lap.

“Jesus, I didn’t know you could hold your breath so damn long.”

“Well, you get dunked in a pool often enough, you learn,” Spencer shrugs. “Who knew it would come in handy later in life, right? And, we have the benefit of keeping the hot tub clean, too.” He reaches over Dave’s shoulder for his glass of wine, sips and offers it to Dave.  

Dave takes a sip and then reaches for his own with a yawn. “Well, I think all my muscles are sufficiently relaxed. Do you want to get dinner or I can throw something together.”

“I’d rather stay in, if you don’t mind the work,” Spencer turns around so that he’s leaning against Dave’s chest. “This is the best Beta Dog Anniversary I’ve ever had.  And I’m still amazed by that book, you spend too much on me.”

“Nonsense, who else would I spend it on?” Dave kisses Spencer’s ear and pulls another rose petal off his neck. “Anyway, it cost less than a diamond ring or replacing what you refer to as your car.”

“My car is fine, Dave.” They’ve had this discussion about a hundred times.

“Your car is held together by duct tape and prayer. Seriously, when you go to Georgetown at night for lectures, I worry you’re going to end up stranded.” Never has Dave had to work so hard to spend money on someone.

Spencer sighs and leans his head back for a kiss. “Okay, you find a car that I can take off the lot for $20,000 and I’ll agree. Okay? I don’t need a car that costs the same as a house.”

“Really? Terrific, I’ll call as soon as we’re home, I know a guy who can fix us up.” Dave isn’t sure why Spencer is suddenly so agreeable, but he’ll take it.

Spencer turns around for another kiss. “And Dave? For our next Beta Dog Anniversary, I may be willing to talk about rings. Plain, not diamond.”

Next year’s Beta Dog Anniversary will be even better, Dave will make sure of that. 


End file.
